Mixed Feelings
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Includes: Fuyuki/Natsumi, slash-cest. Fuyuki misses his big sister.


**a/n: Fuyuki/Natsumi slash-cest**

**Mixed Feelings**

Aki Hinata, because of her body, is a very sexual person. Her son, Fuyuki, looked almost like her when she was his age, except the male version. And her daughter, Natsumi, was going to have her mother's body when she entered high school. Aki didn't want her children to be ashamed of their developing bodies, so she taught them about their bodies at an early age, and she wanted to two to be close, so she taught them together, the result of this gave her some mixed feelings.

There'd always been a two-year gap between the brother and sister, and now that Natsumi was entering grade nine at the high school, that gap seemed to widen before Fuyuki's eyes. Now they would hardly ever get to see each other, and he felt a lonely year ahead of him. What was he going to do without his sister?

He laid awake at night asking himself that, night after night as the new school year approached. Until one night he couldn't take not knowing anymore. Aki was working late as usual, so it was just the two siblings. He kicked of his sheets, and jumped to his feet, wearing a T-shirt and some pyjama bottoms. He walked through the darkness across the hall and to his sister's room. He pushed the half-closed door open and peered into the darkness.

"Natsumi?" he whispered into the darkness.

There was no answer, but his sister turning in her sleep. He almost turned back because of it, but he couldn't stand a plagued sleep anymore. So he went forward, careful until he found Natsumi in her bed, from the faint light coming through the window.

She'd kicked off her blanket, clad in a big tee and panties, her red hair loose from their usual pigtails during the day, her expression relaxed in her sleep. Fuyuki thought for a moment whether he was going to wake her or not, but instead found himself crawling into her small bed next her.

He laid on his side, his face resting close to hers on the edge of her pillow, and he watched her.

"Natsumi..." he whispered with loneliness.

"Fu..." she mumbled in her sleep and reached out, clutching at him.

Fuyuki didn't resist as his sister pulled him to her, thinking he was her body pillow. Wrapping her arms around him, hugging him to her chest, her bare leg thrown over his hip, his cheek against her breasts. He felt his cheeks turn hot as she snuggled him.

"Natsumi," he murmured again.

"Hmm?" she seemed to wake up at little and he waited for her scream of surprise and the shove off the bed. They never came. "Fuyuki?" she asked in confusion, glancing down at him, in her arms, her voice rough with sleep. "What're you doin' in my bed?"

"I j-just..." his voice faltered as she looked at him through hooded eyes. "I missed you,"

She smiled at him. "Is okay, sleep with me."

"O-okay,"

She hugged him back to her, and to make himself more comfortable, he put his arm around her. Her shirt had ridden up, and the palm of his hand rest on the curve above her hip.

"Comfy?" she asked.

Fuyuki nodded his head, and felt her nipples harden against his ear and nose. "You're beautiful, Natsumi."

"Do you really think so?" Natsumi whispered back after a moment.

"Yes," Fuyuki pulled back his head slightly and looked up into her eyes. "I think you're even more beautiful than mom."

Natsumi didn't say anything as she looked down at him, instead she reached to her side and grasped his hand that was resting at her hip. He thought she was shoving his hand back at her, until she started to move his hand up and under the hem of her shirt. He let out a little gasp of surprise as she made his palm cup her full breast.

Tentatively, with his gaze trained on her face in the dimness, he massaged her breast. The reaction he got was a little hitch in breath as he touched her nipple.

"Nats-" he started, but she stopped him asking questions with a kiss. And it worked because that's what he started to focus on; how full they were, how soft they felt against his. His eyes slipped closed.

She was in control of things, and he didn't mind, especially now. Being two years older, Natsumi had more experience with this kind of thing.

She stopped kissing him and before Fuyuki fully realized this fact, she'd taken the hand that touched her breast and moved it down between them, until he felt his fingertips brushed the material of her panties. He opened his eyes and looked at her, blood zooming through his veins. Natsumi was at the age in her life where she started to explore her body, and Fuyuki was at the age were he was noticing girls. But that was as far as it went, they weren't ready for any penetration, and Fuyuki didn't protests the fact as he felt her core heat through the material of her panties.

She made little panting sounds as his fingers twitched, and his breath left his lungs roughly when she started to touch him similarly through his pants. He felt like he had to pee, and the urge strengthened the longer she was touching him. He didn't want to have to go to the bathroom, he didn't want to stop. He tried to ignore it, but it grew uncontrollably fast. And the next thing he knew, he was making a choking gasping sound as he released.

He sucked in a breath of shame as the warm wetness spread and came through his pants against Natsumi's hand. He'd just wet himself. His muscles jerky, he tried to take his hand from between her and move away, but she grasped his wrist and looked at him with confused, and pleasure sparked eyes.

"Fuyuki?" She murmured, "What're you doing?"

"I-I-" he stammered, not able to say the embarrassing words and meet her gaze. "I-I p- I t-think I…"

"Oh my!" she said with sudden understanding. "Fuyuki, that's not what happened!"

"It's not?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's what supposed to happen. It felt good, didn't it?"

After a brief hesitation, he nodded.

"If you don't believe me, I just have to prove it to you." She whispered.

"How?"

"I'll show you." She took his hand and guided it back between her legs. "I want you to feel it when it happens to me, like I did you."

"O-okay," he agreed as her lips brushed his and the heat licked his fingertips.

Unlike their mother, these two's feelings weren't mixed at all.

_f_

y


End file.
